


Fountains and Youth

by soft_but_gremlin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: It's past curfew, and Master Dooku can't find his young Padawan.
Relationships: Dooku & Qui-Gon Jinn, Plo Koon & Tyvokka, Qui-Gon Jinn & Plo Koon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Fountains and Youth

It was late when Dooku returned to his quarters. He’d been out on a short mission with Rael, helping him investigate something in the lower levels. His first Padawan had been a Knight for nearly three years now, but he still appreciated having his old Master run backup on his missions, and Dooku didn’t mind spending time with Rael at all. It happened less often these days, now that Dooku had a new Padawan, and Rael was beginning to take missions far from Coruscant, but they still found opportunities every once in a while.

He was quiet as he entered his quarters, though he needn’t have bothered. There was no one there. Dooku frowned; it was past curfew, Qui-Gon ought to be back by now.

There was a note on the coffee table. In scrawling, nearly illegible handwriting was written:  _ Meditating at Fountains with Plo, back at 7! _

Dooku glanced at the chrono. It was 10:43.

With a sigh, he made his way to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He had his doubts that his Padawan would actually be there; no doubt the two of them were out causing trouble, but the investigation had to start somewhere.

When he arrived, he was surprised to actually sense his Padawan nearby. He gave a mental tug at their Force Bond, but there was no response, so Dooku played a very boring game of Hot and Cold until he finally found Qui-Gon, asleep under a willow with his Kel Dor friend.

Dooku allowed himself a small smile.

The two had clearly fallen asleep meditating. Qui-Gon was lying with his head on Plo’s thigh. Plo was still sitting cross-legged in the grass, but was slumped against the willow. Dooku couldn’t see his eyes behind his mask, but the tiny ten year old was clearly not awake.

Dooku gently gathered up the young Padawans into his arms. Then, a child on each hip, Dooku made his way to his quarters. It was already late enough; Plo could stay the night.

Master Tyvokka reached his door at the same time that Dooku did, and Dooku nodded a hello.

“ _ I had a feeling I might find my wayward Padawan here, _ ” Tyvokka grumbled softly in Shyriiwook, gently lifting tiny Plo out of Dooku’s grip. The boy stirred just enough to cling adorably to his Master.

“They fell asleep meditating,” Dooku said, softly, fondly.

“ _ They will stop doing that in time _ ,” Tyvokka said. “ _ Best to enjoy it while it lasts. _ ”

“Indeed,” Dooku said, keying in the code to his quarters. “Goodnight, Master Tyvokka.”

Tyvokka grumbled a goodbye and swept away with his Padawan. Dooku went into his apartment, and quietly tucked his own Padawan into bed.

Adorable kids, the both of them. Dooku had no doubt they’d both grow up to be absolute menaces. 

He couldn’t wait.


End file.
